Marked
by ll Akane Nakatsukasa ll
Summary: With a hidden mark that will forever remind her of what was and wasn't supposed to be, and the members of a temple community hunting her down for something she was born with... Isn't this already too much for a mere ten-year-old to bear?


**Me : Sorry for deleting the story and then posting it again. I just felt that I had began the story in the wrong point of the the Barajou no Kiss timeline. Please forgive me if the characters are OOC... My analytic skills are quite nooby. T^T **

**Me : And please note that names of the OCs have changed, and their personalities and other stuff too. Oh, and there are different sorts of dialogues too, right?**

**Here they are :**

1. "Hi." = Speaking in English (Normal dialogue)

2. "(Hi.)"Speaking in Japanese (Dialogue in rounded brackets)

3. "[Hi.]" = Speaking in the language of the Demons (Dialogue in square-ish brackets)

**Me : Thanks for reading, and enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Where are you, Oniichan?<em>

My obsidian orbs scanned my surroundings carefully, turning my head from side to side as I advanced through the corridor. All of a sudden, I halted with nearly muted "Oof!" when I bumped into someone. I raising my head with a half smile on my face, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "(Sorry. I was too engrossed in searching for someone that I didn't see you.)"

And I only received a cross glare from the tall black-haired male with eyes the colour of rich crimson. He strode around me and continued to where he originally intended to go. I called from behind him "(If you keep that expression on, the wind might blow your way and your face is gonna stay ugly forever.)"

The guy ceased in his tracks for a few seconds before walking away again, only more hastily this time. My eyes watched as his retreating back quickly disappeared into the throngs of random high schoolers present. I turned and headed up the stairs and eventually onto the level where the classrooms of the third year high school students were.

Staying where I was, I examined the corridor for someone who could help me. Mitsuru Tenjoh-sempai to be specific, Shoubi Academy's current Student Council President.

_I remember Oniichan telling me that Tenjoh-sempai has blue eyes... Yeah, and lots of fangirls too. But what was his hair colour again?_

An internal debate was made active in my mind, with one third of me declaring confidently 'He has blonde hair!', a second third of me screaming back at the first 'He has white hair!' and the remaining third keeping quiet.

"Hey!" That voice snapped me out of my little argument. My head raised itself, and I found myself looking at a familiar face from back at Lynehart Academy. Since it was an automatic reaction for me, I beamed at him and waved. "Hi there, Senior Elliot."

Said party ruffled my hair with a hand, something the very person for whom I was searching always does. I lifted his hand off of my head and placed it back my his side before saying "Do you know where Oniichan is?"

The brunet shook his head, a clear expression on his baby-faced features telling he really didn't know. "Oh, that's okay then." I proceeded to leave. "See you!" As soon as I turned away, I was faced with a scene in which lots of girls were crowding around someone, or something.

One of my eyebrows were raised, with an expression that showed a conspicuous 'Huh?'.

_What's going on? _

"(Waah~ He's so cool!)" "('Cool' doesn't even begin to describe him! President Tenjoh's _much_ more than that!)" There were plenty more where those sort of comments came from. And if you looked directly into the eyes of one of the fangirls, it's likely that you can see little hearts jumping about.

_I wonder if I can somehow get past the fangirls to actually speak to this Tenjoh-sempai..._

I sighed.

_Welp, it's now or never... And as Mommy always says 'Go forth and charge'! Tenjoh-sempai's uniform is the white version of the normal one, right?_

I thought of some random battle cry I've heard in a game that is highly popular with us members of Lynehart Academy family, regardless of whether in the original Lynehart in England or one of the four branches in either Japan, Brazil, Canada or New Zealand.

Then, I rushed headfirst into flood of squealing high school fangirls, without the faintest idea of where the apparently well-known President Tenjoh was. Pushing some girls to make space for myself to move and squeezing into narrows spaces between some, I caught sight of that white-coloured uniform Oniichan told me Temjoh-sempai dressed himself in for school.

_Come on, girl! You've already identified him... Just a teeny, weeny bit more...!_

I stepped around the last girl that was blocking me from reaching Tenjoh-sempai and poked him in the stomach, followed by me speaking. "Tenjoh-sempai?" I elevated my head to look at him in the face. What I saw puzzled me : is he really _that_ much of a hottie?

_Eh? What's a 'hottie' anyway? Maybe I should go and ask Oniichan?_

"(How may I assist you?)" he asked, looking down at me with eyes that held a feel similar to that in my Oniichan's eyes.

I guess his attention's something very desired by the girls, eh? Cos some of them verbalised their thought by saying stuff like '(Hey! That's soooo unfair!)', '(Who's she? She doesn't even study here!)', '(How did she even get in without a proper uniform?)' and '(She's too young to be a high schooler?)'. But rest assured; there's a great deal more where those came from.

"(Do you know where my Oniichan is?)" I answered back. He began walking in the opposite direction, gesturing with a hand for me to follow. "(Follow me.)"

_Should I trust him? I mean, he's a human and was voted Student Council President..._

After a moment's worth of hesitation, I tailed after him. Not too many different views later, we arrived at an altogether transparent set of double doors that had two telephones mounted on the painted concrete wall's surface. One was pure white and the other was a shade of dark gray. Oh, and there was a rectangular sign above the double doors with the words 'Staff Room 2' in Japanese printed on it.

I kept a considerable distance away from the white-haired human.

_Just in case I need to walk really fast away from him. You won't know what the humans are thinking unless you are telepathic._

He raised the handset of the white telephone up to one of his ears before pressing a small number of buttons and speaking into the part of the handset that people normally speak into.

_How's that gonna help?_

My unspoken question was answered when Tenjoh-sempai's voice echoed in my surroundings. "(Attention, ladies and gentlemen of the student body! First year student Kaede Higa-kun from Class D, please report to the second Staff Room immediately.)"

That's what he said before putting the handset down and requesting that I stay there and wait.

_Who's this Kaede person? I've read Oniichan's diar- um, private notebook, and he has never met anyone named 'Kaede'... Tenjoh-sempai must have mistaken this 'Kaede' for Oniichan!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me : Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
